Christmas Presents
by Canonisation
Summary: Penny has a very special gift she wants to give to a certain nurse...


Title: Christmas Presents

Author: Canonisation

Part: 1/1

Pairing: Frieda And Penny

Rating: 12

Set during Season 13 - some time after 13:10 - "The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year" I know it's slightly too late for a Christmas story, but I didn't want to leave it until next year :)

* * *

X

* * *

Penny Valentine walked through the corridors of Holby City, hoping to get to the locker room before the object of her search left. She had been hoping to get there a lot sooner, but a difficult (and messy) patient had delayed her. She had _also_ been hoping to do this when her shoes weren't smelling of sick, but not every plan could work out.

Though it would be nice if _one _plan would work out one of these days.

Arriving at the locker room, she was happy to see Frieda Petrenko stepping out, and making her way towards the exit. Penny smiled. She was hoping Frieda hadn't left yet.

"Frieda, wait!"

Frieda turned around. "Valentine? If this is asking me to stay because we are short - I can't. I have plans."

Penny caught up to her and stopped, slightly out of breath. "No, no...that's not what I want." She took a moment to appreciate Frieda's outfit. She was wearing knee-high boots, fishnet stockings, a black mini-skirt, and a tight black corset over a sleeveless black top. She looked pretty amazing, as usual.

Frieda noticed her looking. "What? Did you stop me for reason, or just to admire my fashion sense? I mean, it is obviously something to envy, but..."

"No!" Penny caught her breath and closed her eyes for a moment. "No, I wasn't admiring your fashion sense...I mean, you're right, it's great, but...oh, I'm sorry about the smell, by the way. Some guy was sick over my shoes...I cleaned them off, but I didn't have a spare pair, or..."

"I have spare pair...but I don't think they will fit...I think you have bigger feet than me, to be honest..."

"I'm sorry...that isn't why I stopped you either." Penny opened her eyes again and smiled nervously. What was it about this woman that always caught her off guard? Sometimes she wished she could be as calm and self-confident as Frieda. Anyway, she was babbling, so best to press forward with this and hope she hadn't completely mis-read the situation.

Penny rummaged in her pocket for a moment and produced a small package wrapped in Christmas paper. "This is for you," she said nervously, holding it out to Frieda. "Um. Merry Christmas."

Frieda blinked in surprise. "For me? Why?"

"It's two days before Christmas," said Penny. "I...won't see you before then, so I thought I should give this to you now."

"No...I mean, why are you giving me present? Was this department thing and I didn't get memo, or...?"

"No...it wasn't a department thing." Penny smiled. "I just know that we haven't always got on over the past year, and I know that when we first met, it wasn't exactly, you know, love at first sight..."

"What?" Frieda looked completely confused.

"Wait, that was a bad way of putting that...I mean, not that I'm in...I was just joking," said Penny quickly - mentally kicking herself for the odd phrasing. "You know what I mean, though."

"I'm not sure I do exactly..."

"What I mean is," continued Penny, determined to get this conversation back on track, "is that although we kind of didn't get on at first, it's been really great having you here. I've really enjoyed working with you, and I think we make a great team." She paused and her voice shook for a moment. "I just...I want you to know I consider you a friend, and this is just to say thank you."

Frieda looked at her for a moment, and took the proffered gift. "Should I leave to Christmas, or open now..." she said uncertainly.

"Oh, you can open it now," said Penny nervously. After all, she wanted to know if she'd been successful, or picked something completely unsuitable.

Frieda unwrapped the brightly colored paper, raising an eyebrow to Penny at quite how bright and Christmassy it was. It revealed a small jewelry box, which she then opened. Her eyes widened as she pulled out a pendant. It was a silver pendant on a chain, depicting two angels holding an emerald between them. Below the angels, another smaller chain held a small silver skull holding a black jewel.

"I wasn't sure what to get you," said Penny uncertainly. "I saw you wearing some skull earrings the other day...I I thought the angels were nice too...I think the emerald will go really well with your eyes." She was aware she was babbling, but she was scared - she really hoped Frieda liked it.

There was no need for worry. Frieda looked at her, gratitude plainly written all over her face. "Thank you," she said softly. "This is...this is very nice present." She glanced at Penny, her face uncertain for the first time Penny remembered. "I am sorry...I did not think to get you anything..."

Penny smiled. "It's okay. This was kind of a spur-of-the-moment thing anyway...I didn't expect anything - I just wanted you to know that I'm glad you're here." She leaned forward as if to give Frieda a hug, but then decided that maybe Frieda wouldn't be comfortable with the contact, and held back.

She then decided that was silly, so moved out her arms to hug her instead, but again thought that maybe it was a bit much, and she should let Frieda make any moves - just to make sure she was comfortable.

Frieda was watching her with a quizzical expression - and Penny was suddenly hit by the thought of how ridiculous she must look. Suddenly Frieda looked off to the side, and then back to Penny with a sly smile on her face. She suddenly reached forward, took Penny's head in her hands, and kissed her on her forehead.

Penny couldn't do anything but stand there in shock as Frieda drew back. "Thank you, Valentine," she said with a smile. "It was amazing gift." Then she turned and strode off, leaving Penny standing in the corridor in shock.

"Pen?" It took a moment, but Penny realized that Oliver was standing behind her and turned around, still stunned. Oliver was indeed standing there, a curious expression on his face. "Why weren't you answering? I've been looking for you for ages."

"I was..." Penny felt like she was in a daze. "It's...why were you looking for me?"

"Needed to ask you about the plans for Christmas Day...there's still a few things we need to..." Oliver tailed off as he looked at Penny. "Is there...lipstick on your forehead?"

"What?"

Oliver gestured at her head. "There's black lipstick on your forehead. Did...someone just kiss you?"

Penny looked over to see her reflection in a window. There was indeed a black lipstick print on her forehead. "Oh...that was Frieda."

Oliver's eyes widened. "Frieda? Are you and Frieda...kissing...now?"

"Well, you had your chance. You can't be surprised she's decided to look elsewhere," said Penny lightly, still feeling confused, and hoping to lighten the mood a little.

"Wow...okay, that wasn't something I was expecting..."

Penny rubbed her temple. "Oliver! Don't be silly...I was joking, okay? I just bought her a Christmas present, and she kissed me to say thank you. That's all."

"Were we supposed to do Christmas presents? Was there a memo? I'm really behind on my emails..."

"No...it was just something I gave her to say thank you." Penny frowned at her brother. "Though, you know, if we did get together, it wouldn't be weird or anything. It would be completely normal, okay? It wouldn't be anything worth freaking out over."

"I know..." Oliver looked really lost now. "You know, I have patients. I really should be getting back to them..."

"Okay, okay...I'll see you when I get off." Oliver gave her a final, strange look and walked off, giving a few confused glances back as he did so.

Penny sighed deeply. What had possessed her to say all that stuff about her and Frieda getting together? It wasn't even something that was ever likely to happen - and certainly not something she needed to defend. She just felt that it would be...wrong to ever say anything bad about Frieda or their relationship behind her back. _Whatever_ their relationship might be.

As she was thinking, she heard a small giggle behind her, and recognising it from the previous week, she turned around to see Frieda stepping out from behind a set of shelves, a sly grin on her face.

"Have you been there the whole time?" asked Penny, feeling a little embarrassed.

Frieda nodded. "So...you and I getting together is completely normal? Is there something you need to tell me, Valentine?"

Penny flushed bright red. "No! I just meant that...you know, two women getting together. It isn't anything out of the ordinary, or anything. I wasn't talking about you and me specifically."

"Is okay." Frieda walked over and pulled a black hanky from her pocket. "Am just teasing you." She leaned over and wiped the lipstick off Penny's forehead.

Penny felt a tingle as Frieda touched her. The Ukrainian woman's touch was delicate and she wiped the lipstick off gently, touching Penny's cheeks lightly as she pulled away.

"There," Frieda said with a small smile. "All done."

Penny forced herself to breathe out, not realizing she'd been holding her breath. "You saw Oliver behind me...that's why you kissed me."

"I am sorry." Frieda's face fell a little. "I like making your brother feel confused. It is funny. But...you bought me a gift, and I still made you look silly. I should not have..."

"It's okay." Penny smiled. "Seeing Oliver doing his 'lost little boy' face is always funny. Don't feel you need to apologize." She smiled. "It certainly doesn't take much for him to get completely lost, does it?"

Frieda nodded, and held up the jewelry box again. "Thank you," she said in a sincere voice. " I mean it - this is wonderful present." Her voice lacked the usual confidence Penny always noted. "I...consider you a friend too," she said quietly. "It has been...nice here with you the past few weeks."

Penny smiled. "It certainly has." She paused for a second. "Look...I don't mean to pry...but I was just wondering what you were doing for Christmas? I don't know if you have family here, or..." Actually, thought Penny, there was still a _lot _she didn't know about Frieda. That would have to change after Christmas.

"No...no family here." Frieda looked away for a moment. "Don't worry...I will be spending Christmas with friends."

Penny frowned a little. Something in Frieda's tone seemed odd. "Friends?"

"_Just_ friends." Frieda met her gaze again and raised an eyebrow quizzically. "Are you jealous, Valentine?"

Penny flushed red again. "No! No...I...I was just going to say...if you wanted...Ollie and I are just going home for Christmas, and if you wanted to come..."

"Thank you. But I will be fine. I appreciate offer though." Frieda gave a small smile. "I do have to go, though."

"I know." Penny smiled. "Merry Christmas, Frieda."

"Merry Christmas, Penny." Frieda turned and began to walk away. Penny watched her go for a moment, then turned to get back to her patients. After a few seconds, she heard Frieda call her name. "Hey, Valentine."

She turned - Frieda was standing at the end of the corridor, a sly grin on her face. "I just want to say - that was not _only _reason I kissed you."

"What?" Penny took a step towards her. "What do you mean? What was the other..." But Frieda was already gone. Penny took a deep breath, hoping she was going to stop blushing soon. What was it about that woman that made her feel so...well, she didn't exactly know how Frieda made her feel, but she certainly could get under her skin.

She smiled, remembering Frieda's expression as she opened the gift. Plus, she had evidently _not _mis-read the situation - Frieda considered her a friend too. She hadn't needed to worry about getting Penny a present - that was the nicest present she could have possibly received.

As Penny Valentine walked back to AAU, she couldn't help being thankful that for once, one of her plans had worked out exactly how she had planned.


End file.
